Not quite the wedding I was expecting
by Andreri25
Summary: After a great victory against orcs in the Marches of Doriath, Beleg and Turin get too much to drink at the celabration. Result? Turin forces Beleg to cross the final threshold of their relationship. This is HEAVILY based on the OVA of Maiden Rose. Part 1 of the Loving In Doriath and Beyond collection.


Beleg moaned and sighed against the kiss as his lover fumbled with the door he currently leaned into, a sound of satisfaction raising from his throat when it opened and spilled them inside the Man's room.

Locking the door behind them, Turin pushed him forcefully onto the mattress, putting forward all his weight and straddling Beleg's hips between his knees as soon as the elf's back touched the soft surface "Do you want to cry for help? Not that you would, of course. The disgrace would tarnish your reputation, would it not Cuthalion?" His words were sluggish, the smell of wine on his breath made Beleg's stomach clench.

"You have drank too much my friend, do stop before you do something regretful"

The Man gave no signs of hearing him, instead clasping a tan hand against the pale neck. "Today I will take you. Thoroughly" He murmured dragging open mouthed kisses across his elf's neck.

Beleg's eyes widened "Turin, you do not know what you are doing! I beg of you!" He struggled but it was useless, the other's strength was heightened by arousal and his own inebriation made Beleg's movements slack. "Turin, you know not what this means. Please, Melleth nin, not like this. We can-!" A surprisingly sweet kiss cut off the rest of his words. Turin massaged their lips, gently sucking and producing throaty moans from them both. It grew more heated with each passing moment, and Beleg could feel his own erection igniting with fire.

Custom had his hands roaming the human's body and to his own bewilderment he found himself pulling at their clothes and stripping them. Beleg cursed internally. It was not like it were the first time they have been intimate, but Turin was in no state of mind to respect their limits and Beleg wouldn't be able to stop him if he did intend to cross them. He was playing with fire, he had known it all along.

Turin's cold hand clenched his hardening erection and Beleg let him, moaning into the passionate kiss when he joined their faces. _Perhaps he could direct the situation to a less dangerous path._

Beleg took hold of Turin's cock and picked up their pace, placing his other hand on the spot behind his beloved's ear that made him tremble every time. He knew all too well that there was no way that Turin will last longer than him on his terms. He wouldn't give Turin the chance to bring him over the edge to loosen up his hole as he himself had demonstrated times before when they were experimenting each other.

A particularly sharp pull on his cock brought Turin's mind back to his current goal. With a feral growl he turned Beleg on his stomach, hand sliding fast, stroking the taut shaft between the fabric and the hot skin as he moved the silvery hair aside to nimble and suck at the back of his lover's neck.

Beleg's breath caught in his throat along with a low moan, drowning in pleasure. The smouldering heat. The friction. The frenetic speed. The tenderness of his chosen's lips. It was all intoxicatingly real and he soon became carried away in his bliss, slamming his hips eagerly against Turin's rock hard arousal and rutting against the bed. Beleg twitched and pulsed on Turin's hand, his beautiful misty voice making the most delicious cacophony, and ere long he was bursting with a choked cry.

His exquisite elf melted beneath Turin. He collected Beleg in his arms and heard him sigh. Not wasting any time Turin pressed a finger inside the relaxed opening and another one as it fitted. Hearing Beleg hum and whine while being widened sent sparks of electricity down to his own cock and, introducing a third finger, he began flexing and spreading and brushing his fingers inside fast and hard, then stopped. Descending a line of wet kisses down his spine, he pulled Beleg closer by the waist against his arousal and heard him call out his name as Turin, grunting and panting, pushed himself inside until he was completely sheathed into the tight hot slit.

Beleg groaned loudly.

There was a knock at the door.

They both froze, wide eyed.

"Turin, it is I, Kerion", came a high pitched voice from behind the door, "I have urgent news."

Beleg's heart beat franticly between his ears. He recognized the voice and the name. It was a young elf, barely past his majority, from Turin's guard mates -the ones under Beleg's supervision as March warden.

There was deep silence for a few seconds before the elf spoke again, more to himself this time "Has he already gone to bed this early?"

Looking towards the door Beleg let a minuscule sigh of relief out, thinking the interrupter to leave. He could still regain a sort of control over the situation. In that moment he caught glimpse of a dark spark in Turin's eyes, a slightly cruel mischievousness spread in a grin.

Pulling at the long silky silvery hair Turin spoke up "What do you want?"

"So you are there!"

"I am about to go to sleep, it has been a long day." Turin grunted, starting to thrust into a flustered, very dismayed Beleg. "Talk from there."

"Aye. Mareld and her companion have returned. They encountered but a single orc in their duty but they were caught unawares, they both got bitten by its blade but nothing threatening and…"

Kerion talked about the status of their mates, the implications of a lonely orc daring to attack them, the next morn's rendezvous to scout the area, and so on. All the while Turin kept pounding mercilessly into a quietly panting Beleg.

"Melleth…you cannot…" the elf whimpered no louder than a whisper. Suddenly Turin turned him on his back and upon thrusting hit inside a spot Beleg had never felt before and a delighted whine made its furtive way from his lips.

Kerion muted. "Turin, is everything alright? I thought I heard…"

"You liked that, did you not?" Turin shushed, rearranging their position. He drew out until only the head remained inside and pounded back in with all his might, hitting that new spot again and again and again.

Beleg bit hard into his wrist to muffle the sounds his throat was expelling against his will as Turin settled an erratic rhythm, neither too slow nor too hard. The young man knew near to nothing about making love but what little he had picked from his guard mates and what Beleg himself had taught him. It really should have come as no surprise that he would lose his mind and begin rutting like a rabbit in heat. What Beleg couldn't have foretold, however, was how painful it was to be pierced dry without further preparation than a few moments.

Turin observed his lover mesmerized by his expression, too far gone to associate the crystal droplets leaking from long eyelashes with pain. Nor the sudden warm moist between their joined bodies that had not been there before. Kerion called his name from outside. "Are you still out there?" He groaned.

"I…Uhm…I wanted to…tell you…"

"Can it not be told later?"

"It will take but a moment" The seriousness in the young elf's voice momentarily caught Turin's attention and he stopped all movement. "I wanted to thank you for keeping me from harm's way today. You did not have to, and it could have cost you your life. I was paralyzed for a second but you took action in the right time. Seeing what happened to Mareld made me realized that it could have been me laying bloodied in that bed had you not been there. You are worthy of all the King's praises for you, and I have no doubt that Cuthalion knows that as well. It was because of you two that we achieved victory against such a large horde of orcs today. I will become stronger to make our March warden proud and to serve our kingdom as you have today. Hannon le, Turin"

Speechless for a moment, Turin's gaze fixed on his lover. The watery grey eyes filled with shame and hurt did not make through, however the quivering of his pale face and chest from the elaborated breathing kindled again the spark of desire inside of Turin. Lifting a long smooth leg over his shoulder, Turin took impulse and dove as deep as he could, lip quirking as Beleg's eyes grew wide. "I am honoured, and I acknowledge your resolve."

The smile could practically be heard on Kerion's voice as the thanked him once more and finally left wishing him a good rest.

After the steps faltered, Turin's husky tone rose again "Quit muffling your song, my love, he's gone"

"To betray such earnest words of admiration from one of your comrades with this act" Beleg murmured, "have you no shame, my dear child?"

Turin's face darkened, "So a child you believe me still?" He force the other's knees down and apart, picking up an aggressive pace. Beleg's wails and cries and pants had no effect on him whatsoever. "I have long since became a man, my beloved Beleg. This you have yourself brought to be, do you not remember?"

The rousing rhythm drove Beleg beyond the edge of his resistance. His lover still spoke but words made no sense to him then, all he understood was the excruciating pain, raw and burning inside of his centre. But worse of all was the humiliation, the helplessness and knowing that it was indeed his doing, and worse of all was that his most loved one was the one inflicting it. It was too much for him. All breath left his lungs, he knew he would faint at any moment, but he couldn't. He had to make it right.

"Turin" it was but a faint whisper, still it was so urgent, so desperate and broken that it shattered the young man's concentration away from the act instantly. He stared dazed at Beleg's flax form from underneath him with new, horrified clarity. Beleg's hand fell limp from where it had been shielding his eyes down onto the bed, bleeding from where his teeth had embed into the flesh. Clearing blue eyes met stormy grey ones glazed over, and Turin's heart ached as he behold them.

"Turin, may Eru Iluvatar bless us, for we are one" Tears streaked down his cheeks and -head rolling to the side- his body went void of all strength.

Turin gasped out loud, bending carefully over his lover's face he called him "Be…Beleg. Hey, Beleg." He tried shaking his shoulder but to no avail, "Beleg!" Looking down he noticed with a turning stomach the mess he had made. The sheets beneath them and the inner thighs of his beloved were soaked with angry red, and more blood leaked from his inside.

Trembling Turin cupped the ashen face in his hands "Beleg" he implored in misery, but he remained motionless, closed eyes as if he was…

A sob wrecked Turin's body. And then another. Tears ran in rivers, staining his strong face, all remnants of the alcohol gone from his system. With broken tenderness he wrapped the frail frame in his blankets and cradled him to his chest. A silver drop fell upon the trails already on Beleg's fair features, mingling their lament. Turin pressed his cheek against the soft light hair, mumbling to whom could hear him not "I did not come to this country to do something like this." And he tightened his embrace. "Forgive me, my love".

Someone knocked at the door with urgency. Turin went rigid, his mouth moved several times before it finally produced sound "He…Help". His small voice was enough permission and however was on the other side came rushing into the room. As fate would have it, in front of Turin stood Lothelth –their chief healer- and Mablung, both close friends of Beleg. To say that Turin was terrified would be an understatement.

"What happened?" cried Lothelth springing into action as her healer instincts kicked in. She approached Beleg's form and began unwrapping him.

Mablung, however, was more skeptical. He eyed Turin from head to toe, taking in his nakedness and glanced worriedly to his unconscious friend "What have you done boy?" Lothelth let out a shriek as she unclad Beleg, not having expected the bloody sight that greeted her. Mablung stared taken aback, then sprang into action.

Taking a hold on Turin's hair he pulled him away from the bed and against the carved wardrobe "Cover yourself" he growled, letting go as the young man put on the nearest raiment he found- one of Beleg's dark blue tunics.

Meanwhile, Lothelth laid the archer on his stomach to inspect him better. "Such cruelty" she mumbled, biting her lip. With a deep breath she composed herself and drew several clean cloths from the bag she still carried when they heard Turin's cries. With the uttermost care she cleanse the skin from blood and pressed a fresh cloth over the opening before she started working her healing chants on the wounds.

All the while-around an hour- Mablung and Turin stood by watching attentive, though the Man avoided to look at anything but Beleg's silver head and a single tear he let slip every time a whimper broke from his lover's lips.

"Will he live?" Mablung wearied as soon as Lothelth had lowered her hands.

Turin was thrown aback by the question, surely the matter was not that risky? After all, they had survived far worse wounds before.

"He was not …It was not against his will, or he would not have lived this far" The healer sighed, her brown eyes turned to ice as she faced Turin "Though that does not salve the brutality of your actions, son of Man. Do you even know what you have done?" She yelled.

All the lessons on the elven customs he had received on his life ran before his mind eye. About their dwellings, history and culture, about their languages and people, about their festivities and celebrations, about their marriages…His breathing hitched. He remember the vague explication his tutor on the palace had given him on the feast and celebration traditions, but no word about how it truly was came until years later when he pressed Beleg to answer. Even them he had kept to the minimum details about intimacy between the wedded couple, the word 'consummation' came across although Beleg wouldn't elaborate on what it meant exactly. Looking back now it made perfect sense.

The next moment Turin dropped to his knees, breathing fast and shallow as he recalled his prior actions, Beleg's pleads to stop from the beginning and the last words he had uttered in his suffering "May Eru bless us, for we are one."

Somehow this was the wrong thing to say at the moment. Anger flashed on both elves in front of him and Mablung's hand rose to strike Turin for his impudence, but it never fell against him.

Beleg, blanket held loose around his shaking naked frame, stood with his Captain's hand grasped on an iron grip despite his obvious weakness. His lover called his name and as if on cue his legs gave in beneath him, falling right into Turin's arms.

The Man felt Beleg clutch onto his tunic as he drove him back to the bed and sitting down cradled him on his lap, careful not to cause the frail elf any more pain. "Melleth nin, I am deeply ashamed. There…there is nothing I can do nor say to…Beleg, I… I beg of you, forgive me." His head hung and after a few seconds Turin heard the melodic voice of his love reassuring his friends of his prompt recovery and wellbeing. They exchanged words in a language Turin didn't understand and he heard them no more. A delicate touch on his cheek startled him and Beleg trapped his gaze with those bright grey eyes of his. A ghost of pain was still written on the exquisite features, the silky silver hair spread around his face making the sight so beautiful that Turin's heart ached. "What I did…what I put you through should bring me dead. Please forgive me, Beleg" Turin wept once more.

"Forgive you?" Cuthalion breathed, cupping the other's cheek and caressing the tears away with his thumb, "Why, my beloved husband, I already have."


End file.
